Running Away No More
by Seamus-Neville
Summary: The Team wants to know more about Wally, so they sneak into his room when Wally and Robin are away. Song Fic


**I needed to do another song fic, they're my favorite. Anyway, this one is Birdflash, again, I mean, it **_**is **_**my OTP. Don't like, don't read.**

**Summary-No one has ever been inside Wally's room, sans Robin, of course, so the team decides to sneak in when Wally and Robin are away, Kaldur and M'gann reluctantly, and what they find shocks them.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Young Justice, never have, never will.**

Lately, Artemis has been wondering how much she actually knew about Wally West.

For one, she knew his full name was Wallace Rudolph West, he lived in Central City, his uncle was the Flash, he blew up his parents garage when he recreated the Flash's experiment that gave him super speed, his birthday was November 11th….

"We don't really know anything about Wally, do we?" Artemis wondered aloud, catching the attention of all of her teammates present.

"Hm, I guess we do not," Kaldur replied, looking up from his book, _Percy Jackson and the Olympians:The Lightning Theif. _Of course Kaldur would be reading about a boy with the power to control water.

M'gann flew over to where Artemis was sitting criss-cross on the floor and hovered next to her. "What do you mean, Artemis? We know lots about Wally," She looked genuinely confused, Superboy as well.

"We don't know a lot about Baywatch, I mean, all we really know about him is his name, his birthday, where he lives, his uncle is the Flash, and he blew himself up to get superpowers!"

Realization dawned on M'gann's face as she went over it. "You're right...but how do we find out more about him?"

"Maybe we could...ya know, break into his room, or something." Artemis suggested, eyes flicking across the room to look at all her teammates.

"Sure. I don't really care." Superboy shrugged, crossing his arms.

"I don't know...I don't think Wally would like us invading his privacy, my friend." Kaldur said, his eyebrows knitting together, clearly in deep thought.

"Yeah, I agree with Kaldur, Wally clearly hasn't let us in his room for a reason." M'gann agreed, sitting on the couch.

"C'mon, what harm could it do? Wally and the Boy Wonder are with Batman and Flash for the weekend working on some case in Gotham. He'll never know!" Without waiting for an answer, Artemis bounded over to the room Wally used when he stayed at the Cave.

Pressing in the code 9-0-1-1-5-3, she had seen him using it the day before, she peeked into the room. She could hear her teammates footsteps behind her, so before stepping in, she faced them.

"This, is the moment of truth. Today, we will find out who Wally West _really _is." Artemis announced, copying the words from a movie she saw the other day, and changing the one guys name to "Wally West"

Taking a deep breath, she entered the room, and what she saw was not what she was expecting.

Instead of a pigsty, the room was neat and orderly. On one table, there was a stack of books with "nerd" glasses set on top, and a couple vials of chemicals set up. On the opposite wall was a mustard yellow electric guitar, with multiple ruby red lightning bolts. Next to it was a large room with see through glass, with a microphone and headphones set up, and on the outside was a mixing desk with a couple large notepads. Next to the bed, which was red with yellow lightning bolts, was a boombox with multiple cd's stacked up. On the other side of the bed was an acoustic guitar and a keyboard.

Eyes wide, Artemis moved toward the cd's. Gingerly, she picked up the cd's, flipping through them. She looked through the titles, "According to you," "Crashed," "I just Wanna Run," and "Words,"

There were so many more, around twenty! Artemis spared a quick glance at her teammates. Their expressions were much like her own. Each one was making their way toward a different part of the room. Kaldur was going toward the keyboard, M'gann was walking toward the sound booth, and Conner was staring at the electric guitar.

Gently, Artemis chose the song called "Words" and slipped it into the boombox. The team looked over from where they were and moved toward the bed and sat down, listening intently as soft yet upbeat music started to play.

They've made me feel like a prisoner

They've made me feel set free

They've made me feel like a criminal

Made me feel like a king

_The team's eyes widened when they realized it was their teammate singing, and they had to admit, he was quite good. Artemis' jaw was dropped so low it seemed ike her jaw was about to unhook itself from her face._

They've lifted my heart

To places I'd never been

And they've dragged me down

Back to where I began

M'gann gasped in realization, "He's singing about us!" Artemis' eyes bulged, and Kaldur nodded, as though he had known all along.

Words can build you up

Words can break you down

Start a fire in your heart or

Put it out

Let my words be life

Let my words be truth

I don't wanna say a word

Unless it points the world back to You

Artemis could feel the stares of her teammates, and felt the blood rush to her cheeks.

You can heal the heartache

Speak over the fear

(Speak over the fear)

God, Your voice is the only thing

We need to hear

(We need to hear)

Words can build us up

Words can break us down

Start a fire in our hearts or

Put it out

M'gann smiled lightly, sensing someone was watching, and she knew it was Wally and  
>Robin.<p>

Let my words be life

Let my words be truth

I don't wanna say a word

Unless it points the world back to You

(Back to You)

Robin glanced at Wally, who was completely shocked that his teammates were in his room, listening to his songs. They had finished the mission early, and decided to head to the cave to relax. This, though, was not what they were expecting.

Let the words I say

(Let the words I say)

Be the sound of Your grace

(Sound like Your grace)

I don't wanna say a word

Unless it points the world back to You

Conner seemed to know that Wally and Robin were there too, because he seemed to tense up and swivel his neck a bit, his ear facing the door. Artemis and Kaldur, though, were unaware of their newly arrived teammates presence/

I wanna speak Your love

Not just another noise

Oh, I wanna be Your light

I wanna be Your voice

Artemis had started humming and slightly swayed with the songs, completely oblivious to Wally's gaze burning into her back.

Let my words be life

Let my words be truth

I don't wanna say a word

Unless it points the world back to You

(Back to You)

Let the words I say

(Let the words I say)

Be the sound of Your grace

(Sound like Your grace)

I don't wanna say a word

Unless it points the world back to You

(Back to You)

M'gann had started humming to the song too, caught up in the relaxing voice of her teammate, and Kaldur had started swaying lightly.

Words can build us up

Words can break us down

Start a fire in our hearts

Or put it out

I don't wanna say a word

Unless it points the world back to You

When the song ended, Wally and Robin decided to make their presence known.

"So, care to explain why you are all in my room?" Wally asked, leaning against the doorframe.

Artemis yelped, jumping up and whipping her head toward the door. Wally chuckled, "Though only mini-Bats here could sneak up on you, Arty."

Kaldur looked unfazed, and walked over to the two younger boys. "I am sorry for invading your privacy, my friend, we only wished to know more about you. And I must say, you are have a very good singing voice."

Wally blushed, his face almost rivalling his hair. "Uhm, t-thanks.." He stammered, looking anywhere but his teammates.

"Ooh! Wally! You should perform for our mentors! They would love it, i'm sure of it!" M'gann suggested cheerily, hovering next to Wally, hands clasped together in front of her face, a huge grin plastered from ear to ear.

"I dunno...I mean-" Wally's answer was cut off by a loud scoff from Robin.

"Dude, you are really good, I know for a fact, I've heard you multiple mentors will hands down love it. No offense, but they won't see it coming." Robin grinned and let out his signature cackle. Wally still looked uneasy.

"What if.." Artemis started, trailing off, "What if we all perform a talent of ours, that way you won't have to feel nervous" She suggested lightly, looking around for any objections.

"Sounds fair, I guess," Wally murmured, not looking her in the eye. M'gann clapped her hands together, letting out a squeal. "Yes! I'll go tell out mentors, is tomorrow okay?"

The team nodded, already knowing their talents.

*************LINE BREAK************************************LALALA********

The mentors were gathered in an empty room in the cave… well, sans the large stage. Each member of the Justice League were all equally confused. They were all unsure why the Team had called them here. J'onn had said the team wanted to put on a "Talent Show" for them, to show them their biggest skills.

Each member was looking forward to seeing their partner's talent nonetheless, and were each trying to guess what the talents would be. Robin would do gymnastics and acrobatics, Kaldur would probably make shapes or something like that with his water bearers, M'gann would do something with her telepathy or telekinesis, or do cheerleading moves, Superboy would probably do something with his strength or something, Artemis would probably do some archery, and Wally would probably just...run around really fast. That's what the mentors though, at least.

Most of them were correct, Robin did some acrobatics, M'gann did cheerleading, Superboy lifted some really heavy stuff, Kaldur created animals out of water, shaping it with his water bearers, and Artemis shot arrows at stuff suggested by the league, (Green Arrow had been suggested by Roy, who actually showed up. She did it.)

The only person they'd gotten wrong was Wally, who they highly underestimated.

Wally arrived on stage, with his guitar in hand, and a portable mic on his cheek. The league looked thoroughly confused.

Wally looked straight at the audience, taking a deep breath, and nodded at M'gann who started the music, and he jumped in as fast as he did in battle.

I just wanna run, hide it away

Run because they're chasing me down

I just wanna run, throw it away

Run before they're finding me out

I just wanna run

The league's eyes widened, and Flash's breath hitched. There was something all too familiar about these lyrics. The team grinned at each other, satisfied with the reaction.

I just wanna run

I'm out here all alone

I try to call your house

Can't reach you on the phone

I'll gather up the nerve

I'm packing up my bag

It's more than you deserve

Don't treat me like a drag

Flash stared at his nephew, unable to comprehend how amazing he sounded. He had never known played electric guitar, let alone sing.

I'm feelin' like I keep on talking

I'm repeating myself,

My words lost all meaning

I keep talking

I repeat myself

Barry finally realized what this song was about. Nobody else seemed to though, they were too caught up in the mesmerizing voice that belonged to his nephew.

I just wanna run, hide it away

Run because they're chasing me down

I just wanna run, throw it away

Run before they're finding me out

I just wanna run (oh, oh, oh)

I just wanna run (oh, oh, oh)

Like a game of chess

I predict your move

I think I know you better

Better than you do

I'm sick of feeling cheap

Cheated and abused

Sick of losing sleep

Thinking about you

Barry's eyes bulged at the lyrics, subconsciously clenching his fist. His nephew had been beaten by his father since the age of 4, till the age of 11, when he blew up his parents garage, and Barry and Iris had found out. They took him in, and he had lived with them ever since. That's why the lyrics affected him so much.

I'm feelin' like I keep on talking

I'm repeating myself,

My words lost all meaning

I keep talking

I repeat myself

I just wanna run, hide it away

Run because they're chasing me down

I just wanna run, throw it away

Run before they're finding me out

I just wanna run (oh, oh, oh)

I just wanna run (oh, oh, oh) throw it away

The audience cheered at the belting note, which had surprised them.

I just wanna run, hide it away

Run because they're chasing me down

I just wanna run, throw it away

Run before they're finding me out, out

I just wanna run

I just wanna run, hide it away

Run because they're chasing me down

I just wanna run, throw it away

Run before they're finding me out

I just wanna run (Hey, hey, hey, hey,...)

I just wanna run (won't find me out, won't find me out)

I just wanna run

The team and league cheered loudly, giving Wally a standing ovation, and Wally was given a million hugs from his sides by his team, who were shouting incoherent things at him, huge grins plastered on their faces.

Wally joined in the smiling and laughing, knowing he was no longer running from them.

Wally West was Running No More.

**Songs sung were Words by Hawk Nelson, and I Just Wanna Run by The Downtown Fiction. Other songs mentioned were According to You by Orianthi, and Crashed by Daughtry. **

**I do not own any songs used, and I hope you enjoyed, and if this story gets at least 10 reviews, I will do a sequel with Dick and Wally singing a duet, suggested by you! So if you have a song you think would match the two, just SUGGEST! Don't hesitate! I will have an open mind about it, and one more time, I hope you enjoyed reading my story!**


End file.
